The present invention relates to a modular electrical box mounting system particularly adapted for securable, re-positionable suspension of an electrical connector box upon a roof at a uniform height above the level of such a roof, preferably a flat horizontal roof. The instant invention is particularly adapted for securable suspension in association with a piece of air conditioning equipment or other equipment otherwise suspended such a flat horizontal roof, upon a pair of rail-like elements.
In the prior art, it has been customary to place electrical connector box directly on top of a horizontal roof. Such roofs are typically covered by a layer of tar or asphalt. Over time, the effect of heat and other elements of nature will cause the weight of the mounted electrical apparatus and associated hardware to penetrate into the various layers of roofing material including the asphalt and, further, the elements of nature will operate to cause the gradual rusting and degradation of the structural interface between the air conditioning equipment, electrical equipment or the like, on the one hand, and the roofing material of the horizontal roof, on the other hand. Resultingly, horizontal roof situated electrical connector boxes and other related equipment will gradually rust at their bases while penetrating the layer of roofing material until the roof proper is reached. When this has occurred, damage to the roof, electrical equipment and other associated equipment will accelerate and, in particular, such damage will place electrical wiring and related connections in the area of the base of the air conditioning, or other such equipment, at risk of electrical fire.
As a response to the above problem, various regulatory agencies, both state and federal, have proposed changes in building codes that would prohibit the direct placement of electrical and other equipment upon a horizontal roof. Under such building code regulations regarding electrical and related equipment placed upon a building, will require the support or suspension of such equipment upon a stand or bracket structure. It is, accordingly, as a response to such changes in the regulatory climate of the building industry that the present invention is directed.
Said proposed new building codes also require equipment support means that are non-conductive and non-corrosive, particularly where electrical equipment is involved. The instant invention accordingly responds in these areas to the need for safer and more effective air conditioning equipment support means than have been known in the art.
The inventor does not know of any pertinent art relative to support means for electrical connector boxes that would be relevant to the invention set forth below.